Peach’s Emotional Roller Coaster
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Peach tricks her kidnappers into setting her free by messing with their feelings, provoking them into making reckless and emotional decisions.Knowing that the Koopalings weren’t exactly the brightest bunch, she thought it would be fun to mess with their heads. Watch as the surprisingly cunning princess tricks her hundreds of enemies and takes them down one by one with her mindgames


Yep, it happened again.

For what felt like the 1000th time in a row, Peach found herself stuck in the clutches of the power hungry Koopas. This time however, it wasn't the Bowser she was used to being captured by - it was his son.

Bowser Jr giggled hysterically as he ordered his minions to carry the poor pink princess to her filthy cage at the bottom of his ship. He left a shiny blue-shelled Koopa Troopa in charge of guarding the cell, in charge of making sure the princess didn't somehow break free. The rest of the crew left and they were left alone in the slightly dim, empty room.

Distressed and annoyed at herself for allowing herself to be stolen away once again, Peach knelt down miserably looking at the dirty floor of the cage. "_I'm so sorry, Mario... He's probably so frustrated with me, letting myself get kidnapped all the time..." _She thought to herself. She felt increasingly ashamed the more she thought about it. "_What is wrong with me? Why can't I just defend myself like a normal person instead of letting other people control me? Why am I so helpless..." _She got even angrier at herself and felt like crying tears of frustration, but managed to barely keep it together.

After a few minutes, the bored, downhearted princess slowly looked up and scanned the dusty room around her. The cold as night, bitter wind coming from the open window violently hit her frowned face and she began to shiver. She tried to embrace it, but it had little effect. Had she known she would've been stranded in a cold room with no way out, she would've worn something warmer. Instead, she was stuck in her usual royal pink dress, which wasn't exactly the best thing to be in right now.

But as she scanned the room, she noticed something... unusual, and a little creepy.

She noticed the blue shelled Koopa guard had his eyes fixated on her, not moving at all, as if he were hypnotized, a few metres away from her. He had a wide open smile on his face, too. Peach was extremely freaked out by this. "_...Why is he looking at me like that...? Is there something on my face?? A spider or something?!" _She hastily checked herself and searched for any creatures or unusual things, but couldn't seem to find any to her relief. He was still staring.

"_...Maybe he's just in a daydream? Or distracted by something?" _ The princess wondered. She was freaked out, so she attempted to snap him out of it. "Helloooooooo? Are you alright?" She called whilst waving her hand in his face.

After a few seconds of this, the immobilized Koopa shouted in shock and suddenly jumped out of his frozen state. It seemed to have worked. He quickly tried to answer her question, stumbling over his words "Uh-um-uh-y-yes my love... GAH! I-I-I mean y-yes, I-I'm okay." Peach gasped quietly at what she just heard as the Troopa trembled in embarassment with a blushed face as red as the burning sun.

"O-oh okay... that's good." She replied, slowly turning away from him. She'd managed to hide her true emotions. What was really going through her mind was "_DID HE JUST SAY **LOVE?!?!** EXCUSE ME?!?! WHY DO ALL OF THESE TURTLES WANT TO MARRY ME SO MUCH???". _It triggered a flashback in her mind back to the time where Bowser tried organize that giant wedding in a city one time. She wished she could forget such a disgusting thought. The princess was obviously very flustered, but she hid her emotions behind a frowned mask as she didn't want to upset the Koopa.

...At least not yet.

Along with all this, the chilly weather was also really getting on her nerves. And that was when, in the midst of her astonishment and frustration, she came up with a little idea, one that she could use to shut the window.

Now knowing that the Koopa had fully fallen in love with her, she thought that she would probably be able to manipulate the blue-shelled creep into doing whatever she pleased. Perhaps simply asking him to close the window would fix the problem.

The pink princess finally stood up and, once again, had to snap him out of it to get his attention. "_This guy sure does love his job." _She thought to herself, seeing his heart-shaped eyes fixated on her again. More confidently this time, she called out to him, standing up straight and waving. The Koopa bounced up in shock once again and was ready to do whatever she requested.

"Hey, could you please close the window over there? It's awfully chilly in here. I'd greatly appreciate it if you don't mind ;)" she kindly asked with a cute smile on her face to further persuade him. Without even thinking about the punishment he may get if Jr. found out, he immediately fulfilled her request. "Y-Yes! R-Right away milady!... AAAAA! I-I-I mean... Yes." He hurried to the window and shut it with an embarrassed expression on his face. Hearing that annoyed Peach a little, but was also kind of funny to her at the same time. The numbing air was finally locked out and she felt fine again. "Thank you!" She said, causing him to blush and laugh nervously. It made her chuckle a little under her breath.

Peach then returned to kneeling and shamefully staring at the cage floor. After a while of doing absolutely nothing, an idea popped into her head. "_Hmmm, this guard seems gullible enough, and definitely head over heels for me. Maybe I can use that to trick him into setting me free!" _She brought her attention to her only way to escape. It was a giant wall, one only breakable by something extremely powerful... "_A blue shell!" _She thought. Clearly this guard wasn't even trusted with the keys to leave. "_This koopa seems like a very emotional one... Maybe if I can trick him into exploding on the wall..__. I've got it!"_

Peach snapped him out of his romantic thoughts again. "Hey, I'm feeling a little bored, and you don't seem so bad compared to the other turtles. Do you wanna chat for a bit?" She put on her endearing smile to seem amiable and persuade him.

Koopa accepted her request immediately, within milliseconds.

The princess knelt down to his size. "Soooo, why do you keep dazing off and daydreaming? Is something on your mind?" She knew exactly what it was, but she wanted to toy with him a little and seem caring.

"U-Um, well uh- it's... ummm..." The Koopa began to blush brighter than ever. It was clear that he was severely stressed out, but the way he struggled and trembled was adorable to Peach.

"Awwwwwww, so cute!" She let out a little giggle. Despite her comment feeling a little condescending, the fact that she called him cute instantly calmed him down and soothed his mind... though it didn't last for long.

"I know exactly what you're thinking about. You think I'm pretty, don't you?" Asked the princess, sending him back into a spiral of anxiety and worry.

"N-NO... UH, WAIT I MEAN YES! WAIT NOO I-" The blue Koopa felt trapped. He couldn't deny it or else he'd come off as rude, but the thought of admitting his true feelings right now was too frightening.

"Ahahaha! Don't worry, little guy. It's okay." Reassured Peach to calm him down. "To tell the truth, I feel the same way about you ;)" She continued. This was obviously a bald-faced lie, but it was all part of the plan. The poor little guy had no idea that she was taken!

The Koopa became overwhelmed with shock and happiness. "W-WAIT, WHAT?!?! DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?!?!"

Seeing him go completely insane made her chuckle in amusement. It was pretty flattering that she could make a guy go crazy for her just seconds after meeting him. "MmmHmm! I like you too, Koopa! You're so cool and sweet and adorable!"

The Blue Koopa felt elated and full of emotion. He couldn't believe it. He'd never felt so ecstatic in his entire life. "I-I LOVE YOU TOO!!! YOU'RE SO KIND AND CARING AND BEAUTIFUL! You've already treated me so much better than everyone else here, even when you're a prisoner... thank you for that."

The amused grin on the girl's face suddenly faded away after hearing his last comment. "Hmm? What do you mean? Are the others not kind to you as well?"

"No... they never are... all they do is laugh at me and bully me... I don't even have any friends..." Responded the Koopa in a depressed tone.

"O-oh... I'm so sorry that people treat you so poorly around here..."

"This is the only thing I'm allowed to do... sit here with the prisoner doing nothing... I feel so alone everywhere..." The Koopa began to sulk, a complete contrast from how he was feeling seconds ago.

"You must feel so depressed and isolated here... I feel sorry for you..." The princess began to feel guilty for tricking him like this, but it had to be done.

"Yes... They all make fun of me, throw me into the most boring jobs and never give me any respect! I feel like blowing up in their faces sometimes... I just wanna cry..." Tears began to trickle down his frowned face, further adding to her guilt.

"Oh my god... that sounds horrible. You must feel so much anger and sadness on a daily basis..."

"I do... it's just not fair..." The tears began to stream down his face even faster.

"Hey, wipe your tears, take deep breaths, and calm down. I wanna help you escape too!" Said the princess as she began to wipe those tears off his frowned face.

"REALLY?!" He was suddenly in high spirits again.

"Yes! You won't have to deal with that abuse ever again, and maybe we could go do something fun! Together! How does that sound?"

The idea made the turtle bounce up and down in excitement. The princess was far too charming for him to resist. "YES! PLEASE! I hate this place! I just wanna be with you forever!"

"Haha! Don't worry, little buddy, I'll make sure we both make it off this ship alive! I've thought of a plan! I'll need you to free me first, though."

"Oh my god... you're the nicest person ever! I LOVE YOU! Okay, I'll free you right away!!!" He dashed to grab the keys in overwhelming excitement.

"Thank you!"

The elated blue Koopa freed the damsel in distress without a second thought. He reached to give her a great big hug immediately after. "I love you so m-"

But suddenly, his burst of love and joy was abruptly halted by an excruciating kick to the body from the princess's sharp red high heels.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Koopa screamed in pain as he flew straight into the wall at a high speed. Despite the princess's dainty appearance, she was surprisingly powerful and also had a sharp mind to boot.

"Ahahahaha! Thanks for setting me free!" The girl's taunting laugh was as infuriating as ever.

The Koopa lay on the ground in a state of extreme anguish and confusion. "W-what... why did you do that?..." she could hear the sheer physical and emotional pain in his voice. "I-I thought you loved..."

"Hehe, it's no surprise you get all the boring and easy jobs! You're too emotional to do anything right! How did you let a princess trick you so easily?!" She mocked the guard whilst jumping out of the cell.

"You were... lying?..." Koopa murmured as his heart began to shatter. She could almost hear it.

"MmmHmm! You really thought I would be interested in dating some ugly turtle?" Taunted the princess to spite him.

Her bait was working. Koopa felt an overwhelming amount of heartache that was quickly being transformed into anger.

"You - You're no different from the rest of them!" The agitated turtle suddenly stood up. He couldn't stand being toyed with like this.

"Awww, I'm _soooo _sorry for hurting your precious little feelings." Mocked the princess with an aggravating grin on her face to further wind up the turtle.

"Grrr, S-SHUT UP! WHY DOES EVERYONE TREAT ME LIKE THIS? DO I REALLY NOT MATTER TO ANYONE?.." The sarcasm in her voice really got to him. He suddenly began to cry again, this time tears of frustration.

Appearing completely unfazed by this, the princess gleefully skipped to the wall which she needed him to explode on for the escape, and stood right in front of it as she turned back to him.

"Hahaha! Awww, is the little princess upsetting you? You gonna cry?" She began mimic crying with her hands to mock the already irritated Koopa.

He began to sound more and more frustrated with every one of her taunts. "S-STOP IT! YOU'RE BEING REALLY ANNOYING NOW!..." the stutters in his voice showed that he was losing composure quickly.

"Hahaha! Looks like the little thing's really losing it's cool now! Calm down, little boy! You don't wanna hurt the princess you love oh-so much, do you?" Every single one of her taunts dug further down into his blue skin, which was actually starting to turn a bright shade of red...

The Koopa's emotions were completely overwhelming him. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR! YES. I DO WANT TO HURT YOU! Y-YOU'RE A CRUEL PIECE OF TRASH!" He began to scream in anger.

"Ouch! My feelings! You really got me with that one!" Mocked the princess with an infuriating grin on her face. He was falling for the bait.

"SHUT UUUUUUP!" His mind began to burn up as pure rage clouded his thoughts.

"Oooooh, did you say you wanna fight, little guy?" Challenged the princess.

"YES! I'LL DESTROY YOU! YOU'RE JUST A GIRL!"

"Ahaha! _Just_ a girl, hmm? One that towers over you in size and sent you flying in one kick?"

Koopa couldn't think straight. There was no doubt he would lose the fight, but he was too driven by a desire for revenge. "S-SHUT UUUUUP! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Hehe! Come at me then! I dare you ;)" The princess bent over and began to beckon her already enraged foe.

This was all part of her plan. Once Koopas with blue shells were pushed to their limit, they would completely explode in anger attempting to take their antagonizer down with them. That's exactly what she was trying to do - infuriate him to the point where he literally dashes up to her and explodes in his fury. She'll then quickly dodge to the side and watch him clash into the wall, setting her free.

Behind her facade, she truly felt guilty for what she was doing, taking advantage of his emotions, but she saw no other means of escape. Still, thanks to her convincing acting abilities, she kept a taunting smirk on her face and continued to provoke him, tricking him into taking the bait.

As much as her taunt enraged him, he was beginning to realize that he just couldn't beat her. She was way too tall and powerful for him to handle.

Peach began to giggle tauntingly at her foe. "Come ooooon! Let that fury loose and hit me! Or are you too _scared _of the little princess, hmm?!"

Infuriated, the turtle began shake violently and uncontrollably in anger. She could tell he was about to explode.

Peach had another idea in mind to humiliate him even further. The sassy princess grabbed hold of both sides of her skirt and began to dance back and forth, tauntingly singing "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" In the tune of 'Ring around the Rosies'. It was like an elementry school playground taunt, but much, _much _more annoying. From the way she mockingly danced back and forth, to the condescending tone in her little tune, to the taunting grin slapped across her face, everything about it was exasperating. It was impossible to keep your cool over, especially for someone who's already furious. "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" Peach continuously mocked her foe to provoke a reaction.

And that's what made him finally snap.

That taunt had made him go completely berserk with all logical thinking thrown out the window. All he wanted now was this annoying girl to be dead. He didn't care about the method. Screaming at the top of his lungs in anger, the turtle tucked into his shell and dashed at full speed towards the taunting princess.

"_Gotcha!"_ The girl thought to herself as she watched her poor opponent lose all control of himself. She swiftly and effortlessly dodged to the right and the explosion completely missed her.

"I'm so sorry..." said the girl as she looked at the remains of his fiery explosion. His story was a sad one, and she felt terrible for exploiting his feelings like that, especially since he seemed like a young Koopa. She felt she had no other means of escape though.

The princess peeked through the exit to find a long, dark tunnel leading to the end of the ship. Its eerie nature creeped her out a little, but it wasn't anywhere near as creepy as having a literal turtle head over heels for her. She could handle this.

Peach wandered through the tunnel making as little noise as possible to avoid alarming nearby guards, but it seemed that there were none to be found on this path. "_First hiring that poor koopa as the guard, and then leaving this exit completely undefended? Hehe! I guess Junior really underestimated me." _Thought the surprisingly sneaky princess.

As she came to the end of the tunnel, Peach came across 2 different exits. One was through the green warp pipe directly above her head, and the other was straight ahead, leading to the rear of the flying ship with a few stairs leading upwards. She could hear the chattering amongst the guards from above.

"I can't believe that princess got herself kidnapped AGAIN! It's like she's asking to get taken away!" Said a red Koopa Troopa as he began to snicker.

"I know, right?! Either that, or she's just a huge idiot! She's always relying on her little plumber man to save her!" Replied a green koopa as they both fell into hysterical laughter.

"Why you little-!" murmured the princess under her breath as her fists began to clench, but she knew not to let her emotions control her. "_No, Peach, calm down. Don't let them get to you. You need to stay level headed..." _She reminded herself in her head to control herself.

That was the difference between her and the Koopas. She had the emotional control which they severely lacked. That was their big weakness, and she'd devised a plan to exploit that weakness yet again. "_We'll see who the dumb ones really are, haha!"_

First, the bright and beautiful princess leapt up to the warp pipe and travelled up through it to be greeted by an entire army of Troopas all guarding the back of the ship. There must have been about 50 of them! However, luckily none of them were looking in her direction or detected her presence for a while. Half of them were distracted by the marvelous view from above instead of doing their job.

"Yoo-hoo! Over hereeeee!" Cried the girl in a loud, annoying voice as she casted a giant wave over to the guards to grasp their attention. She baited them to come and get her.

Alarmed and angered by her taunt, the entire army of koopas raced to the pipe in haste as she quickly jumped back down it. "CAPTURE HER!" "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" "GRRRR! CATCH THE GIRL! QUICK!" They shrieked as they all tried to dash down the pipe head first at once, causing many to be squashed. Their anger was all too evident in their voices. About a dozen of them foolishly collided with the ground head first afterwards in their hurry, knocking them unconscious.

Meanwhile, Peach dashed to the other exit as they were distracted and made a run for it. Unfortunately for her, running in a skirt was difficult and slowed her down quite a bit. One of the guards at the pipe turned around and noticed her as she reached the top of the stairs.

"WHAT?!?! NOW SHE'S OVER THERE! GET HER!!!" He shrieked as the rest brought their attention to her in confusion.

"HUH?? ARE THERE 2 PRINCESSES?!" Another one yelled as he and many others froze in confusion. They somehow couldn't comprehend how she used both exits at once.

She knew the turtles were quick on their feet and would catch her with ease had she tried to make a run for it now. So, instead, she stopped and let out a long, condescending laugh that plagued the remaining turtle's ears. Many were frustrated even further by it.

The princess knew that the Koopas weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Tricking an entire hoard of them into doing something impetuous and reckless out of anger wouldn't be too difficult.

Peach began to taunt the koopas with her oh-so infuriating "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!", seeing how effective it was against her last target. She grabbed her dress on both sides and began to swish back and forth as a dance, singing "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa Laaa!" to get their blood boiling. She watched in amusement as the koopas grew more and more visibly frustrated with her.

Their bright red skin and aggravated facial expressions told her that her taunts were definitely working. She continued to sing, dance and smirk to mock them further as their fists clutched and they began to convulse in pure rage. "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!"

It didn't take long for the turtles to lose their cools. Driven completely insane by her taunt, about another dozen Koopas tucked into their shells and charged recklessly at the princess at full force, growling in intense anger at the girl.

Little did they know that's exactly what she wanted.

As they charged at her in anger, Peach sprang up into the sky and began to float for a while, leading to the Koopas completely missing her and falling off the back of the ship to their dooms.

The tricky princess couldn't contain her laughter as she gently floated back down to the ground. In the midst of her laughter, another dozen of enraged Koopas attempted to grab her at once. However, considering that she doubled them all in size, it wasn't difficult for her to fight back. They'd also underestimated her strength.

The first turtle grasped the princess by her right arm, to which she responded with a hysterical slap to the face, completely knocking the poor turtle out. As she turned to the others, their terrified expressions amused her greatly. "Come on, try me! I'm _just_ a little princess, right?" Taunted the girl as she beckoned the rest of them.

Their fear quickly turned to more anger as many more turtles hurried over to grab her at once in an attempt to overwhelm her, but they were no match for this princess.

The first 3 koopas became too predictable in their rage, allowing her to gracefully dodge their every move. Once she managed to sneak behind them, she kicked them off to their dooms.

"GRRR! SHOW OFF!" Screamed an infuriated Koopa after watching how skillfully she dodged her foes.

"Haha! Jealous of my skills, hmm?" Taunted the princess, baiting him into attacking in his fury. Just for fun, she dodged this Koopa's attacks with literal dance moves! She'd twirl out of the way of his punches and gracefully jump into the air to avoid more of his attempts. The way her pink dress swished through the air as she danced elegantly was a beautiful sight. The enraged koopa began to scream in frustation, to which the princess responded to by singing "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" once again doing her dance to tip him over the edge - literally! Absolutely overwhelmed by his anger, he mindlessly charged into her and met the same fate as his fellow comrades.

Overwhelmed by negative emotion at the loss of yet another friend, ten more Koopas charged into her in blinding rage, only for her to float above their heads and meet the same fate.

"_Are they really not catching on?! What are these guys even thinking?! It's all too easy to annoy them!" _Thought the princess to herself. It honestly felt pretty satisfying toying with and exasperating the guys who were responsible for her countless kidnappings.

"Ahahaha! Junior really didn't think this one through, did he? Hiring a bunch of little weaklings as his guards? What a joke!" Peach taunted, standing with hands on hips to condescend them and get their blood boiling that much more.

Frustrated by her taunt, many more of the Koopas tucked into their shells and charged at the infuriating princess. One by one they were falling for her mindgames.

Some koopas managed to resist, but not for long. "My my! So quick to anger! I guess it must be frustrating not being able to do your job properly and catch a little girl, isn't it?"

"SHUT UUUUUUP!!! KEEP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!!!" Exclaimed a turtle in an outburst of anger.

"Haha, is that a threat? I'd like to see you try, little guy!" They were making it all too easy for her! "Aw, come on, chicken! Come at me~!" Goaded the tauntress in an annoying tone as she began to beckon the enraged turtle.

Deep down, he was terrified of how powerful the princess was, but she was far too annoying for him to resist. He ended up meeting the same fate as his brothers before him.

"Oh, come on, ahaha! You can't even catch me while i'm in a skirt?! Are you guys even trying?!" Questioned Peach to further provoke the last remaining guards. She got the reaction she was looking for, to no surprise.

The last remaining koopas felt mixed emotions of fear and anger. Peach herself couldn't tell which, but it was evident they were feeling something strong with how much they were shaking.

"Ahahaha! Look at all that shivering! Are these poor so-called guards terrified of the little girl?"

"S-SHUT UP!!! I-I'M NOT SCARED!!!"

"Is that so?" She couldn't help but giggle at her opponent's stutters. "Why don't you come and prove it then? The fact that you've waited so long makes me think otherwise!" Taunted the princess. She knew that playing on their fear was the best way to rile up a foe and bait them. At this point, there were only about 8 Koopas left and she was confident that she could take them all on at once. Still, messing with their heads was amusing.

"GRRRRRR! S-SHUT UP!" Screamed multiple Koopas, making it clear to her that they were about to lose composure.

"Woah! Calm down, little boys! Why are you taking out so much anger on me, hmm? It's not my fault you can't do your jobs!" It was clear that her sassy attitute was infuriating them.

That was the taunt that made them snap.

Filled to the brim with rage, the small flock of remaining koopas had lost their heads and charged at the mischievous princess as she taunted them with a smirk on her face.

The first Koopa went for a punch to the stomach fueled by anger, but Peach dodged to the side and it scraped past her elegant dress. She retaliated with a smack which cleanly knocked him out, but shortly after an even angrier turtle came charging into her. She reacted by jumping into the air and bouncing gracefully on his head, forcing him to tuck into his green shell. Suddenly, another idea came to her. After skillfully taking care of the next furious Koopa by dancing around him and kicking him off the edge, she picked up the shell of her previous target and threatened to use it as a weapon.

The princess was loving this! Being able to style on her opponents after watching them grow furious at her taunts was immensely gratifying. Now that she had a shell in hand, she was even more threatening. The graceful girl giggled tauntingly at the 5 remaining Koopas as she beckoned them to burn their minds.

Unable to think straight, the turtles all dashed at their taunter at once and attempted to anticipate when she would throw the shell to dodge it, but Peach was a step ahead of them. Knowing that they'd attempt to dodge her weapon, the clever princess faked them out by doing a fake throw to trick them. Obviously, her trick worked and the group of turtles hastily attempted to dodge. 4 of the turtles dodged to her right and only 1 dodged to the left, so she reacted and threw the shell as hard as she could to the right before the Koopas could process that they'd been tricked. "See ya!" Was the last thing they heard before they were cleanly knocked out by their fellow comrade's shell.

Now there was only 1 turtle left. He looked absolutely terrified, but also infuriated at the same time. While it would be a breeze for the princess to take down this last turtle with little effort, she wanted to torment him a little, just for fun.

"Awww, look at you. All by yourself with no one around to help! Poor little thing."

"S-SHUT UUUUUP! PLEASE!" The terrified Koopa shouted uncontrollably. He couldn't stand it anymore. Her annoying taunts coupled with her dangerously powerful attacks were just too much.

"Haha! Who's the idiot now, hmm? The princess who took down 50 Koopas all by herself, or the angry little turtle who can't control his emotions?" She rested her hands on her knees and bent down to look at him to condescend him further.

That's right. This last little turtle was the green shelled one that she overheard making fun of her. It felt amazing to tease him about it.

The turtle's fists clenched, eyebrows narrowed, skin turned red and screamed louder than ever before.

"Aww, turtles are so cute when they're _maaaad_!" Her mindgames were just too much for him. "Now, are you gonna avenge your friends, or run away like a coward and leave them behind, hmm?"

The Koopa had no choice but to fight driven purely by rage. "I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Screamed the enraged turtle as he dashed at his frustrating opponent.

"That's the spirit!" Taunted the princess. Her emotions were a complete contrast to the Koopa's. She was having the time of her life toying with her enemy and watching him lose his cool, while her opponent was a viscious volcano erupting in her face determined to kill her.

As the enraged turtle dashed into her reach, she effortlessly dodged to her right to avoid his punch. She then hopped backwards to avoid his second attack as he turned to face her again. The princess then began to slowly walk backwards as she beckoned him, taunting "Over here...!" which baited him into going for another reckless attack, only for her to dodge to her right again as she spun around to style on him.

Her constant dodges made him even more furious than before. She could literally sense his salt building up to extreme levels. "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" The princess sang her infuriating tune and little dance once again to bait the enemy. Feeling mocked and humiliated by yet another one of her taunts, the Koopa screamed uncontrollably again as the princess swished her skirt to her taunting little tune.

Peach danced to the side as her hot-headed foe charged recklessly into her inside his shell. He ended up bouncing off the nearby wall and off the side of the ship to his doom.

The dainty princess giggled to herself "That was fun!". She then skipped on over to the next set of stairs where she would fight her final boss, Bowser Jr.

The princess gleefully skipped up the stairs ready to take on her final boss. To be honest, escaping from Junior's clutches wasn't the nightmare she thought it'd be. She got to mess with all those annoying little turtles and giggle at their furious facial expressions. It filled her with confidence going into her next fight, though she was aware that Junior was a tougher enemy.

Peach kept a green shell in hand as she travelled up the stairs in case she needed to quickly take care of an enemy. Once at the top, she could vaguely see the smug, mischievous Koopaling sitting as relaxed as ever on his little throne in front of the giant wheel commanding the ship. She was about 20 metres away from him. Luckily, Junior was facing the opposite direction, so he hadn't detected the sneaky princess's presence yet.

The Koopaling was protected by a large glass room in case intruders arrived. "_Glass? Seriously?! This little koopa gets dumber every day!!"_ Peach thought to herself as she chuckled under her breath. "_That must've been why he couldn't hear all the turtles screaming in their rage..." _she continued.

The princess knew that her best shot as escaping to safety was to take control of the wheel and fly the ship back to her castle. She'd have to take Junior down first.

Suddenly, another idea struck her. Because there were no other enemies in sight, she thought that she could throw he shell with enough might that it would break the glass surrounding the evil turtle. That'll surely grab his attention, and get his blood pumping. Once she baits him into coming out of his protection, she could sneak up on him and attack from behind. She can then play with his emotions from there and trick him into falling into her traps.

Without hesitation, the princess lined up her shot and sent it flying straight at the glass with incredible accuracy. She hid behind nearby cover as it crashed into the glass, completely shattering the room.

Junior had no idea what was coming. He screamed in fright and shock after hearing the glass behind him suddenly break. The sheer terror in his scream made Peach chuckle a little. "W-WHO'S THERE?!?!" Exclaimed the turtle in a mix of fear and fury as he turned around, but there was no one in sight. Now a hint of confusion was added to his overwhelming emotion. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?! MARIO?? IS THAT YOU?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU THE SECOND I SEE YA! YOUR PRINCESS IS MINE!"

"_Oh, we'll see about that...!" _Thought the sly, pretty princess to herself as she tried her hardest to contain her laughter and avoid revealing her presence.

After almost a minute of confusion, the Koopaling was now filled to the brim with impatience. He let out a huge scream in frustration being unable to control his emotions. "_My, my... that's one salty Koopaling..." _thought Peach. She was amused that everything was going according to plan.

"GRRR! FINE! I'LL FIND YOU MYSELF AND KILL YOU!" Screamed the enraged Koopa as he hastily searched for his enemy.

"_Hehe! Yes! Over here...!" _Said the princess in her head as she prepared for her ambush. It didn't take long for Junior to start approaching the stairs in loud thuds. "_Just a little closer aaaand..." _Just as the salty Koopaling was about to look around the crate she was hiding behind, Peach sprung up and greeted him with an immensely painful kick from the lady's high heels. "Ha-CHA!" Shouted the princess to add even more oomph to her attack, knocking the poor Koopaling all the way back to the shattered glass.

"EEEEYAWWWWW!!!" The spoilt turtle screamed in pain as he flew across the ship. Peach skipped delightfully towards her foe, taunting him with a giggle as she went along. "WHA- **PEACH?!?!** HOW DID YOU-"

"Hi there, Baby Bowser!" Interrupted the princess with a shining smile on her face, knowing that it'd annoy him. "So sorry about that. I just thought it'd be fun to get a bit of revenge on you for all those kidnappings."

"WHA- SHUT UP!! YOU **ESCAPED?!?!?! **AND DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL ME THAT!!!"

"Mmm-Hmm! Your security's really weak, Baby Bowser! It's nothing compared to the level of your father's! You'll never be as good as him!"

_That _made Junior mad, _really_ mad. As he looked up at the princess's mocking smirk, he became filled to the brim with rage as his blood boiled violently inside of him. The spoilt Koopaling's fists clenched and he began to shake in his rage, telling the tauntress that everything was going according to plan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I getting on your nerves? I guess you just can't handle the truth!~" Goaded the young lady.

That was what made the enraged Koopaling finally snap. He sprung up and attempted to overwhelm Peach with a flurry of kicks and punches driven my his fury. They weren't any trouble for the princess though, as all she had to do was walk backwards out of his range. As he was blinded by anger, he ended up tripping and causing a loud thud sound as he collided with the floor of the ship.

The princess couldn't contain her laughter after witnessing such a clumsy mistake. "Ahahahaha!! Awww, are you _maaaad_, Baby Bowsy Wowsy?" Taunted the princess in a condescending tone with her hands on her hips, grinning as she looked down on Junior's furious facial expression.

"**GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" **Junior screamed louder than ever before. His emotions were far too out of control at this point, causing his skin to turn a bright shade of red. He was gonna go completely berserk now, and Peach was prepared for it.

"Come oooooon! Catch me if you can!~" Taunted the dainty lady as she beckoned the raging beast to come at her.

Bowser Jr. had absolutely no idea that he had fallen right into her trap. She had a huge mental advantage over her opponent and their state of minds were completely contrasting. It didn't take much effort from her to outsmart the dumb little turtle.

To no surprise, Junior fell for her taunt. Infuriated, he charged relentlessly at the princess whilst tucked into his spiky shell. It was an obvious attack that Peach clearly saw coming. She performed a well timed hop into the air to jump over him, sending him crashing into the wall behind. Unfortunately for him, Junior's shell wasn't as bouncy as a typical greenshell, so he ended up coming to a halt as he crashed into the wall, causing a bruise.

"Missed me!" Peach commented tauntingly as she turned to face the turtle once again, who was even more furious than before. Without thinking, Junior immediately tucked into his shell yet again charging even faster at the princess. He was desperate to destroy her. Unfortunately for him, his desperation was his downfall yet again as the princess effortlessly dodged to the side to avoid the same predictable attack. He ended up crashing into the wall again, this time with the wheel of the ship much further away.

The Koopaling was now in agonizing pain after knocking into the wall twice now as well as tripping over once. "Ahahaha! Is that all you've got, Baby Bowser?" Laughed Peach to antagonize her foe.

"**STOP! CALLING! ME! THAT!" **Screamed Junior at the top of his lungs. He absolutely despised when people called him a baby, or a kid. Peach knew that she could use it to get under his skin.

The princess laughed in a condescending tone, adding more fuel to the fire. "Why don't you come and make me stop, hmm? Come on, little Baby Bowsy! You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Outraged by yet another taunt, Junior went for the same attack for the 3rd time in a row! He was far too frustrated to even begin to think of a different strategy. The princess simply had to step to the side to avoid the raging shell as it scraped past her elegant pink dress. It was a piece of cake.

"Awww, so close!" The beautiful princess teased her opponent once more, somehow adding to his rage even further. Junior was in far too much pain to even stand up at this point. He had no power left to let out his overflowing emotions. Peach skipped triumphantly up to Junior. "Oh goodness, I never thought that I'd meet someone even more clumsy and foolish than Bowser himself! Yet here I am in the presence of his sorry excuse for a son."

Emotions began to run wild inside of the turtle once again after hearing her nasty comment. It was impossible for him to control his temper. After catching his breath a little, he began to shake in frustration, making it evident to her that it was working.

The princess may have felt guilty for taking advantage of the Blue Koopa's emotions, but she felt no remorse for Bowser Jr. It felt amazing to taunt and bait him to make him as furious as possible. He deserved it.

Once again, Peach baited Junior into attacking, but it had finally occured to him that charging at her with his shell wasn't gonna work. Instead, he started to shoot huge balls of fire from his mouth at the annoying princess. It was as if the turtle's overwhelming emotions had literally turned into a physical object in the form of his fireballs! This caught Peach off guard a little, but thankfully after so much torment and provocation, Junior's aim was completely off as he couldn't focus well when angry. The princess knew that turtle dragon things became overwhelmed by their emotions once enraged, causing them to become clumsy and reckless, especially the younger ones. Bowser jr was the perfect target for her relentless taunts.

Out came the first fireball, but the turtle's terrible aim lead to her not even needing to dodge! It simply flew past her to her left. Peach giggled to provoke him. "What kind lf aim was that?! I'm over here, you know!" The pretty pink princess let out an exaggerated wave in the air, taunting him about his pathetic accuracy.

"GRRRRRR!" Junior growled in anger. Even more frustrated now, the turtle let out yet another fireball, this time on target, charging at the young girl. She decided to dodge this one with style, not just to annoy him, but for fun. She performed a pirouette as she dodged to the right to avoid the flame. "Nice try!" shouted the princess. That really got on his nerves, so he shot yet another one instantly after, but she was prepared. The stylish princess leapt to the left and span round in the air as she did it. Her skirt swished gracefully in the breeze as she dodged her opponent's attempt, but Junior didn't care how cool it looked. It just made him even angrier that she was dodging his moves with such grace, mocking his attempts. Her presence was literally tantalizing him. He was desperate to destroy her but she was dodging everything he threw at her, taunting him as she did it.

"This is fun!" Exclaimed Peach in delight. The exasperating princess winked at her enemy with a smirk on her face, causing his blood pressure to rise to insane levels. He emitted yet another fireball, but it was way off target. "Oh come on, ahaha! You can't even hit me whilst I'm in a skirt?! Are you even trying?!"

She was right. The fact that he couldn't even land a hit on her when her movement was so limited by a skirt must have been embarassing.

Junior had had enough. He completely lost his cool. "**GRRRRRRRAAAAAH!!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! JUST DIE ALREADY!!!"** He responded with extreme emotion to her taunt.

"Make me. ;)" The cheeky princess winked at her infuriated opponent to bait him into making a move. "Catch me if you caaaaan, Baby Bowser~!" Peach challenged tauntingly once again, slowly walking backwards as she beckoned the raging beast.

Aaaaaand he fell for it, to no surprise. Steam was literally bursting out of his ears! With all his might, he roared in pure rage as he charged into the princess in his spiky shell faster than ever before. Peach had successfully baited him and easily dodged his attack, causing him to slam into the wall at an extreme speed.

The sound caused by the raging turtle slamming into the ship was almost deafening. It was excrutiatingly painful for Junior, so much so that he was left completely dizzy for an entire minute and had a huge purple lump on his head.

Peach was winning this battle by a landslide, mentally AND physically. Junior had yet to even land his first attack. Peach hadn't even hit Junior that much either, but instead destroyed him by tricking him into hurting himself.

Once the princess noticed that her opponent had lost focus, an idea suddenly sprung into her mind, one that would frustrate, frighten also also damage her enemy. She picked up the green shell from before and quickly hid below the top of the stairs.

A minute passed. Junior had eventually snapped out of it and was back to being in his furious temper. He was about to scream at Peach and take all of his frustration out of her... but she was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the entire ship and couldn't see that irritating little princess anywhere. This angered him even more. "**GRRRRRR! NOT THIS AGAIN! COME OUT ****NOOOOOOOW!" **The enraged turtle began to dash in circles around the top of the ship in search for his sneaky enemy, but just as he was approaching the top of the stairs...

"Gotcha!"

Suddenly, the princess caught the Koopaling completely off guard by popping up from the top of the stairs! During his state of panic and fear, Peach skillfully aimed the green shell from before directly at her target, and striked with amazing precision.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Junior screamed in pure pain as he was blasted away a fair distance by the shell. Peach let out another one of her infuriating giggles as she watched her opponent seeth in rage as well as cry in pain.

"Ooooh Baby Bowser, it's so easy to mess with you! I don't think even your father would've fallen for that one!" Taunted the princess as she skipped to the edge of the ship. It was time to finish him off.

There was 1 small part of the top of his ship that had no wall protecting it anymore. It had been completely shattered by the collision between the shell and the wall. She skipped over to it, and prepared to taunt him 1 last time, and watch him grow even more agitated, frustrated, infuriated than ever before, if that was even possible.

"Oh Baby Bowserrrr! Helloooooo?" Called out the princess as she waved, knowing that name would infuriate him. She noticed that he was still a little startled from her attack, so she had to catch his attention somehow.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- **I TOLD YOU TO STOP! CALLING! ME! THAT!!!"** Steam bursted out the angry Koopaling's ears faster than ever. He instantly stood up from his injury and started convulsing in anger again with his fists clenched.

"Oh, I know, but you still haven't given me a good reason to! Seeing you all riled up really makes my day!" Teased the princess to spite him. Her delightful smile made it all the more aggravating.

Junior got even more frustrated. **"GRRRRRRRR! YEAH, WELL- SEEING YOU GET KIDNAPPED ALL THE TIME MAKES ME HAPPY!" **He shouted in his rage.

Peach giggled at her foe. "Was that your idea of a comeback?! Haha! You're so mad that you can't even think straight! Not that you could ever think at all ;)" The princess provoked her foe with yet another cruel taunt! She was digging deeper and deeper under his skin, causing another emotional response from her foe.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" **He couldn't control himself in the slightest.

"See! You're a _maaaaad _little baby_, _aren't you?! The truth hurts, doesn't it?" The princess spoke in her patronizing tone as she looked down at her boiling hot enemy. "By the way, didn't you say that same thing just a few minutes ago? Yet here I am! Still alive and breathing!" She spread her arms out wide to emphasise her presence. "So, are you gonna stick to your word and kill me, or be a little coward and backtrack?"

The Koopaling couldn't handle all this overflowing rage. He let out another huge scream in frustration. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH! I SWEAR I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU..." **

The princess could tell that Junior was trying his absolute hardest to resist the temptation to charge into her, thinking that he'd smash into the wall again. She'd have to try a little harder to make him crack this time. "Ahahaha! Look at you! Getting all angry and agitated over a few comments from a little princess! You really are a baby after all!"

As the psychological warfare between the two continued on, the princess had actually found a clever use for her pink dress, aside from looking gorgeous. Peach purposely stood with her legs stretched slightly further apart than usual in order to block the Koopaling's view behind her with her skirt. It was only a tiny portion of the ship that was left without an edge. That way, she could hide the fact that there was no wall behind her and trick him into a false sense of security, making him completely oblivious to the fact that he'd go flying to his doom if he charged at her. She truly thought of everything.

**"**_**I! AM NOT! A BABY!!!!!!!!"** _Screamed the raging turtle.

"Are you sure about that? All that crying and screaming makes me think otherwise!" Replied the elegant princess. This was so much fun for her, messing with her kidnapper and watching his rage build up to insane levels.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" **The poor Koopaling was completely exasperated. Everything he said was countered by a witty response from the taunting princess, leaving him angrier and angrier each time.

Peach giggled tauntingly as she beckoned the young demon with a smirk on her face and the other hand rested on her hip. Emotions ran wild inside her target as he began to stood up to prepare his attack. "_Just a little more...!" _Thought the girl as she noticed her opponent's response to her mockery.

It was hard to believe that Junior could get even angrier than he already was. Steam bursting out his ears, the clenched fists, the convulsing body, the bright red skin and an exasperated facial expression. "Come ooon, Baby Bowser...!" Peach added condescendingly.

She thought that now was the time to deliver her final taunt.

The beautiful princess grabbed her elegant skirt on both sides and started to perform her oh-so annoying little dance back and forth whilst singing "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" in the tune of "Ring Around The Rosie" with the most humiliating, condescending and taunting tone of voice that she possibly could. There was no way he was gonna endure this one.

Junior gave the girl a dangerously furious death stare as she taunted with smug grin slapped across her face. "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" The princess continued as she watched her opponent tense up and let out a scream louder than ever before, but it didn't stop her! She continued swishing that skirt and singing her infuriating little tune to annoy him and watch him lose himself to his emotions.

"_Come oooon, take the bait...!"_ Peach thought to herself as she watched him lose control. Her manner was way too annoying and condescending for him to handle emotionally. Junior was far too distracted and infuriated by her taunt to notice that there was no edge or wall behind her. He was blinded by his rage. The princess continued as she watched her target turn even brighter shades of red. "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!"

And eventually, he finally snapped.

"**DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Junior screamed in pure frustration as he succumbed to her temptation. Driven by his overflowing emotions, the outraged Koopaling tucked into his thorned green shell and bolted at the princess at lightning speed.

Luckily Peach was prepared for his outburst and swiftly dodged to the right to avoid the lightning fast shell, causing him to slide off the edge of his ship to his doom. She felt incredibly fulfilled with her victory, and seeing him crack to his own emotions like that was oh-so satisfying.

As a final goodbye, Peach poked her head out of the side of the ship and waved goodbye to her enemy as one final taunt. "Sweet dreams!!!" The princess called out as she blew him a kiss. She couldn't tell if Junior could see or hear her, but she really hoped that he could from the inside of his shell.

"Ahhhhh... that was fun!" The elegant princess let out a sigh of relief as she went to take control of the giant wheel and steer herself back home. It was surprisingly easy to handle, and it wasn't difficult to get used to for a bright girl like her. Thinking back on her adventure, she was almost glad she got kidnapped this time! She had defeated that spoilt little brat for good, at least she thought, and did it in the most satisfying way possible. She began to wonder about employing the same strategy on Bowser next time. The idea of being able to taunt him and toy with him into losing his cool nearly made her excited to get kidnapped! It was such an unusual feeling.

The princess eventually landed home outside her castle, but the giant Bowser-faced ship got the toad's blood pressure rising as they began to panic. "T-THAT'S BOWSER'S SHIP???! IS HE GONNA TAKE US AS WELL?!!" "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" They hastily dashed around the garden in fear, bumping into each other multiple times... but that fear was soon flipped into confusion when they saw Princess Peach at the wheel.

Seeing them so terrified drove the princess to hysterical laughter upon landing. "Ahahahahahahaha!!! Oh goodness, you toads are so adorable when you're panicking!" She added after she'd calmed down a little.

The toads were still left completely baffled at the fast that she was commanding a Bowser ship. "U-uhm, Princess? Why are you flying a Bowser ship? And where's Bowser Junior??? A-Are you working with him now?!?!!! A-are you gonna capture us?!? D-DID HE BRAINWASH YOU?!" Extreme levels of anxiety rushed through the mushroom's veins.

"Ahaha! No, silly! There's no need to be frightened." Replied the pretty princess to calm their nerves. "In short, I just saved Mario the trouble of coming to rescue me this time and defeated Junior myself!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!???" The toads all screamed in synchronization.

"That's right! I managed to find out the Koopaling's biggest weakness. I annoyed him to death, literally."

That comment sent the toads into confusion again. "Annoyed him to death?? What do you mean? HE'S the annoying one here!" Asked a blue toad.

"Yep! I'll go into the details a bit later. How about we all celebrate my return with one of Peach's special cakes? Then I can tell you all more about my adventure and how I beat him. How does that sound?"

The Toads cheered in delight at her request. Nothing could match the quality of Peach's brilliant cakes. And with that, the pretty princess approached her castle as she was showered with praise from her many mushroom friends.


End file.
